Demonic Bonds
by Airotia
Summary: Gaara and Naruto shared a special bond through the Shukaku and Kyuubi. What will happen to them, now that their bond is gone and all that's left are their feelings? GarNaru


**Demonic Bonds**

I felt like I was special, always… in his eyes.

Of course, I make it sound more romantic than he thinks it is.

We had a special bond. We understood each other's pain. He was the only one to get me.

But now… Now what? Who understands my pain now? No one, in the history of the world, has gone through the pain of having a demon, having it forcefully removed from your body and dying, and then being brought back to life due to the sacrifice of her life.

No one.

Not even the one who may have gone through as much pain as he did, at least before.

Now he was the most pathetic example of pain.

He was coming to visit soon. He visited me and I visited him every now and then, now that we were both officially friends. And, as soon as he became Hokage (which we both knew was imminent), he'd visit more often for political reasons.

On the day he came, he acted like he usually did. He had seemingly finally given up on the orange, and he seemed more mature.

But he was still far too unobservant for a ninja, even just with a friend. He was rambling on, and it had been our first visit since the incident.

I only caught bits and pieces, because I felt like… Well, I don't know what I felt like. It sort of felt like I had swallowed my own heart, and it was beating hard in my stomach. I didn't like the feeling.

"… I can only imagine the pain you're going through…" _There was a time you didn't have to imagine my pain. You knew._

"It must hurt a whole lot, but then again, you're the luckiest I've met. I mean, your burden has just been suddenly taken…" _You really don't get it, do you? I didn't want the burden to go away. I didn't want to lose the special connection I had with you… Why don't you get it?_

"I hate to think that Chiyo sacrificed herself, but at the same time, I'm glad she did…" _Damn it, she doesn't matter. Why don't you talk about what is really important? Why don't you talk about the bond that's been lost? Huh? She gave up her life, just like any ninja would. She just happened to be the only one who knew that jutsu. I don't feel bad about her, just grateful. But that doesn't matter!_

"Lee's getting another surgery…" _Yes, yes. I know. I've heard. And I paid for it, and I've written him a long letter talking about my regrets and how sorry I am. I have even offered to pay for all his living expenses! I'm trying to make that right, and I've worked that out! But… why… can't… you… see… that… I_

"You what?" Naruto asked, worried.

'_I what? What does he mean…? Oh. Wait. I think I get it. I said my thoughts aloud. Shit.' _"I…" Gaara began, unable to express himself. _It was so much easier when he knew what I was thinking…_

"It's okay. I know enough about you to know it's something you don't want to tell me. Tell me when you're ready to, if you're ever ready," Naruto said comfortingly, acknowledging his awkwardness.

_He understands…? Even though… we don't share our bond anymore? Maybe… maybe our bond is deeper? _Naruto had begun to walk away, unaware that he was leaving Gaara behind.

"Wait," Gaara commanded softly, unsure of why he was doing what he was doing, only aware that he was doing it.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, turning and smiling.

"I…" Gaara did not know the meaning of the word love. He did not know if that 'love' feeling was the feeling he was getting when he was with Naruto. So he explained it the long way. "I feel like we share a bond… I care about you, and you're… Kind, caring, sweet, amazing…" Gaara was rambling.

Realization dawned on Naruto. He knew what Gaara was trying to say. 'Shh," Naruto said, placing a gentle finger on Gaara's lips. "Are you saying that… you love me?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"…" Gaara couldn't speak, so he simply nodded.

Gaara was expecting a kiss. He wanted a kiss, even. But Naruto was too pure to move in that quickly. Instead, in Naruto's usual way, which honestly, Gaara didn't mind at all—Naruto threw his arms around the other boy and nearly knocked him over.

"I… love you, too…" he murmured into Gaara's ear. Gaara was slightly shocked that the feelings were returned. Perhaps more was going on in Naruto's head then he let on? 

Well, there'd be more time to contemplate that.

"Kiss me," Gaara commanded sternly, glaring at him as if he'd missed out.

Naruto seemed at first, shocked at the notion, but then complied. He leaned forward and gently pecked him on the lips.

"You'll get there," Gaara stated—no, promised. He pulled Naruto's head closer to his, meshing their lips to each other's. Naruto let out an unconscious moan, not wanting Gaara to think that he was being perverted. Gaara slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, pushing the lips that were so tightly closed into a peck. Naruto's mouth completely opened in shock at the move.

Gaara wasted no time in moving forward even more. He leaned forward, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth. At that point, Naruto stopped even feebly resisting Gaara's attempts, deciding that any efforts against him was futile, and besides, a large part of him didn't mean it.

The bond had only gotten stronger.

**A/N: Ahh, I don't know why, but I get bored in World History (OKAY, I know why I get bored in WH—it's boring), and WH becomes my muse of sorts. I don't write much NarutoGaara, and this one could not have possibly been turned into GaaLee (though I did mention my favorite ninja, kekeke…). **


End file.
